Wireless communication is well known. Sometimes wireless devices need to be activated when sold. There are many techniques used to activate a wireless device. A wireless device may be, but is not limited to, a digital, cellular, and other wireless phones, PDAs, and so on. Activation may include allowing the wireless device to be available for on going use in a telecommunications network. The activation process may include a number of steps such as, but not limited to, enabling the underlying wireless telecommunications network to be able to communicate with the wireless device.